


In The Sea

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Rare Pairings, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy and Ginny are enjoying their Carribean getaway.





	In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for goldfwish for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ginny blushed as she stood in front of Pansy as they both stood where the sea met the beach. The water was coming in slowly, the waves crashing in on their ankles. Both women were naked and about to go skinny-dipping. A simple way to beat the Caribbean heat.

They may have also been slightly intoxicated as well. Having drunk a few mixed drinks in their room after a long, filling dinner. Wanting to get outside, Pansy had convinced Ginny that taking a walk on the beach was a good idea. It was late, so they knew none of the other guests would be up to see them.

"On the count of three, we just run in," Ginny spoke as she reached for Pansy's hand. Squeezing her hand softly before seeing Pansy nod her head in acknowledgement.

Beginning the countdown, Ginny barely had time to even move after she got to three. Pansy quickly pulling her into a heated kiss that made Ginny's body feel even more warm. Warmer than the sun ever could make it feel, as well as sitting off butterflies in her stomach.

When Pansy pulled away, Ginny just gave her a questioning look, "We were supposed to go into the water, Pansy," she laughed though it came out more like a drunken giggle.

"Saw a more tempting thing than the water though," Pansy smirked before pulling Ginny in for another smouldering kiss. Their naked body's soon pressed against each other as the kiss became more heated between the two witches.

Ginny wasn't sure what she did right to meet a woman like Pansy, but she was glad she had her and she hoped she didn't lose her anytime soon. Ginny was falling in love with the snarky witch, and she didn't want to give up spending time with her just yet.

"Okay," Pansy said, grinning as she pulled away. "Let's get in the water… That is why we came out here, isn't it?"

Ginny laughed. "Technically, we were going to walk."

"Skinny dipping is more fun, so let's go!" Pansy exclaimed. Taking Ginny's hand, she pulled her deep into the sea.

The two of them spent the night entwined in each other's arms in the sea.


End file.
